


Bruises

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Coping, F/M, Headcanon, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Abuse, Love/Hate, Qrow is trying his best, Therapy, Unconventional Relationship, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: His red eyes widen as he notices that her hands shake.





	Bruises

There's something off in the Atlas militant's stance. In how she holds herself.

She's upright and uptight as ever, but she lacks the pride and push she normally seems to hold. There isn't the condescending, cold air she normally takes care and precision to apply.

His red eyes widen as he notices that her hands shake.

He crosses the room within a matter of seconds, mouth opening despite not knowing what he would say. Should he crack a joke to lighten the subtle oppressive mood? Pretend nothing was wrong? Ask her if she was okay?

But she turnt to him before he could even get out a sound, and the glare she sent him made him falter and hesitate.

"Do not even consider talking to me right now, Qrow. I am not in the mood for your games"

And thus all of his concern is sapped again and his face forms into a cold sneer, a veneer of hatred sprayed across carefully masked worry and care. "Oh chill out Ice Queen, you're draining the room of heat and any enjoyment i may have had. Do you even know how unpleasent seeing you is?"

It's a lie, a big dumb lie that stings his tongue like the encompassing cold flooding the room at her mere prescence. He loves seeing her. To elicit the spark from her that he just knows he can bring out without even having to think of it. To watch her stony expression come to life with either rage or determination.

Just as she is now.

Beautiful.

And yet again they are at each other's throats, and he bites back a wince as her hair flies off of that side of her face for a moment to display fresh bruises. 

She refuses to let anyone help her - but perhaps this mutual exchange is equally beneficial to her as any therapy. Just to let out her emotions on him, and to know he is too strong to break under her hatred.

It's an endless back and forth, one which they know they won't ever break or dare to look deeper into.

And as their blades clash again and he smirks, he swears she smiles through the sparks.


End file.
